


Villainous

by NormalityAche



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: VE Schwab, Vicious - Freeform, Villains, vengeful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalityAche/pseuds/NormalityAche
Summary: After Victor Vale finds a cure for his episodes, he decides a personal nurse would be a necessary asset to keep him alive.
Relationships: OC/Victor Vale, Victor Vale/OC, original character/victor vale
Kudos: 3





	Villainous

Victor walked into the hospital having a plan.  
As he always did.  
He did look a little out of place, strolling in with his precise steps in the middle of a hectic hospital room floor. His plan was to find Dr. Harrison Copion, the lead physician at Merit State Hospital.  
Nurses and doctors hurried from all corners of the section, but Victor was calm and collected. It made the nurse at the reception counter suspicious of him.  
“Can I help you, sir?” she asked.  
Before Victor could open his mouth to speak, from the corner of his eye he spotted something – copper hair.  
It didn’t belong to a ghost, rather a very vibrant and alive nurse who reached over the counter for a clipboard. He assumed it was for her work schedule.  
“How are you doing today, Marla?” The young nurse asked the receptionist with a smile that haunted Victor to the very core. He stood there, unmoving.  
“Same as always, Cary,” the receptionist retorted.  
The nurse handed back the clipboard wearing the same pearly white smile and turned and made her way down the hallway with a pep in her step.  
Though she was no longer in view, Victor’s gaze stuck in the direction she walked and vanished.  
“What was that doctor’s name?” Victor inquired.  
“Oh, Cary? She’s not a doctor. Not yet, anyway. She’s a nurse…but the best one we have,” The receptionist rolled her chair away for a moment to file the clipboard away. “Sharp as a whip, too.”  
By the time she rolled her chair back to the front desk, Victor was gone. 

*

Victor did not believe in fate. He did not believe it working without a plan, either. His plan was to find Doctor Copion. Yet there he was, standing over Cary’s body in the darkness of his motel room. She looked peaceful when she was unconscious, but it didn’t last long. In moments she was awake on the floor and she looked to him. He recognized the look in her eyes – pure fear.  
It was a look Victor craved, a look that offered Victor pleasure, in most cases.  
“Who the hell are you?” She asked, and finally, she looked around the room. “Where the hell am I? What do you want?”  
“Don’t do that,” Victor warned. He leaned far over her, closing the space between them. “I don’t want this. I need the confident nurse I saw at the hospital today.”  
Cary scooted back, only to hit a wall behind her. There was nowhere to go. Just the floor, the wall, and Victor.  
Without warning, she used her fingernails and scratched him.  
For a moment, Victor reached for his face and Cary slipped to her feet, hurrying to the door. In a second she felt a jolt of shocking pain split underneath her skin, and Cary was once again on the floor. Victor inched closer to her, the minimum light that poured into the room only highlighted the cold hint in his eyes. His hand was lifted, fingers creased only slightly as the pain continued. Cary scooted away from him the best she could, until her back once again hit the wall.  
“I could make it worse,” Victor’s fingers flexed more, and Cary cried out in her agony. “Much worse.”  
Cary gripped her stomach, “I…won’t…run.”  
The moment she said the three words, the pain stopped, and Victor dropped his hand. “Good.” He leaned over her once again. “I need a nurse. A personal one. I was going to get a doctor to come along with me…but since you received so much praise, I decided settle for once,” his gaze narrowed, “Don’t make me regret my choice.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
Victor gave a cold smile at her question.  
He took a vial of Haverty’s blue chemical from his coat pocket. “Let’s start with this."


End file.
